


Salong Guru

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, M/M, frisør, kaffe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Isak skal på jobbintervju, og går til Eskilds frisørsalong for å klippe seg. Men Eskild er forsinket på jobb og har bedt en kollega om å fikse Isaks hår.





	Salong Guru

“Eskild, kan du klippe meg? I morgen tidlig?”  
“Slapp av baby gay! Så du vil ha klippet håret? Jeg trodde noen hadde dødd så mange ganger som du ringte!” Eskild høres indignert ut. “Men selvsagt skal jeg gjøre det, baby gay! Det stakkars håret ditt er vel ødelagt av den ekle First Price-shampoen du kliner oppi det, men jeg greier nok redde det likevel. Jeg setter deg opp på ekstra hårkur og varmebehandling, det blir digg, og så har vi fått noen nye stripeprodukter, de er fantastiske, du skal få prøve dem helt gratis! Håret blir heeelt nydelig etterpå, så fantastisk skinn i det!” Strømmen av ord fra Eskilds munn vil ikke stoppe.  
“Nei nei nei”, avbryter Isak. “Jeg skal ikke ha noe sånt! Men jeg skal på jobbintervju og MÅ klippe det, liksom.”  
“Ååååh! Jeg skal gjøre deg såååå digg, Isakyaki! De kommer til å elske meg! Jeg mener deg!”  
“Arrrgh.” Isak stønner. “Kan du bare klippe det, helt vanlig, vær så snill? Ikke noe styr eller kur eller farge, bare klipp! Kan jeg komme klokken ni, intervjuet er klokken ti?”  
“Bare kom, baby. Jeg gleder meg!” Isak ser for seg Eskilds frydefulle smil.

Når Isak kommer inn i salongen klokken fem over ni neste morgen, er det tomt der. Bare en høy mann står og pusser speil innerst i lokalet. Stresset ser Isak seg rundt etter Eskild.  
“Hei, kan jeg hjelpe deg?” Med ett står mannen foran ham. Han er høy og blond, kledd i svarte jeans og trang, hvit t-skjorte. Et forkle med sakser og kammer henger lavt over hoftene hans. Håret hans er stylet i en høy bue, han minner litt om James Dean fra en eller annen film, rekker Isaks hjerne å tenke før den kortslutter.  
“Eh… Eskild?”  
“Det er du som er Isak?” spør mannen smilende. “Eskild ringte og sa han ble forsinket i dag, så han ba meg om å ordne deg. Kom her!” Han smiler så de blå øynene nesten forsvinner i smilerynkene.

Han går i retning vasken og finner frem en svart kappe. “Sett deg her, du”, peker han på stolen. Isak åpner munnen for å protestere, men beina adlyder ikke hjernen, de går helt av seg selv mot den svarte vasken med buen for nakken, snur ham og bøyer knærne så han setter seg ned i stolen og lener seg tilbake mot vasken.

“Vil du ha noe å drikke, eller?” Frisøren er allerede på vei mot bakrommet der Isak vet de har kaffemaskinen.  
“En kaffe, takk. Med sukker og tre fløte.” Det er det han pleier drikke her. Vanligvis drikker han vanlig svart kaffe, men her er den så sur at sukker og kaffemelk trengs for at den skal være mulig å drikke.  
“Hvit kaffe med sukker skal bli!” roper han fra bakrommet.

Fingrene til frisøren kiler ham når de fester kappen rundt halsen hans og varsomt løfter hodet for å legge et håndkle mellom nakken og vasken. “Sitter du godt?” smiler han ned mot Isak. En søtlig duft av mandel treffer ham når frisøren prøvende skyver fingrene gjennom håret hans. “Du, jeg har det egentlig litt travelt, kan du bare være litt kjapp?” sier han.  
Mannen smiler mot ham. “Ja, Eskild fortalte du skulle på jobbintervju. Så spennende da! Det er klokka ti? Det skal vi rekke, vet du.”

Med ett kjenner Isak at stolen våkner til liv bak ham. Den presser på punkter på ryggen hans, i en bølgende bevegelse fra toppen av skuldrene nedover mot korsryggen, tilbake igjen. Ufrivillig slapper han av og nyter det, det er behagelig på en måte han ikke har kjent før.

Når frisøren varsomt stryker håret hans bakover og han kjenner strålen av det varme vannet mot hodebunnen, skvetter han til. Mannens fingre stryker forsiktig langs hårfestet og sørger for at hvert hårstrå blir vætet uten at vannet renner ned i ansiktet hans. Så heller han shampo i håret, Isak er ikke sikker på hva den lukter, minner om de greiene Eskild gav ham i bursdagsgave i juni. Halvparten rant ned i sluken da flasken ble liggende med åpen kork i dusjen en uke senere.

Han gnir varsomt shampoen inn i håret. Fingertuppene glir i små sirkler over hodebunnen, fra nakken og fremover, langs hårfestet, bak ørene, tilbake til nakken. Isak lukker øynene. Han kjenner at de anspente kjevemusklene glir ned og at knutene i nakken løser seg opp selv om de ikke er nær mannens fingre. Han sukker når han kjenner det varme vannet skylle shampoen ut av håret og gjør seg klar til å reise seg igjen.

Så kjenner han et lett press mot skuldrene. Han kjenner tomlene hans gli i forsiktige sirkler over nakken hans mens de andre fingrene gnir lett over kragebeinet. “Bare bli sittende, jeg er ikke ferdig ennå.” Isak kaster et blikk mot klokken. Den er ti over ni. “Slapp av, jeg har deg. Vi er ferdige til halv ti. Lover.” Isak smiler lett og lener seg tilbake. “Ok.”

Han hører et klikk bak seg, det er samme klikk som fra flasken med glid han har på soverommet hjemme, slår det ham plutselig. Frisøren har et eller annet i håret hans igjen. Det kjennes flytende ut, minner om olje, tenker Isak. Fingrene til frisøren glir over hodebunnen hans, en lett, flytende bevegelse fra bakerst til forrest, han spriker med fingrene, samler dem igjen, lager små sirkler og spiraler over skallen hans.

Isak greier ikke holde tilbake et tilfreds sukk. Dette er hinsides godt, langt bortenfor det Eskild har gjort med ham, han har også vasket håret hans, men ikke sånn. Ikke massert hodebunnen hans, ikke fått det til å kjennes som en kontinuerlig strøm over huden hans. Han hører en lav latter fra frisøren bak seg, som fortsetter massasjen, frem og tilbake, i sirkler, opp og ned.

I samme øyeblikk som frisøren begynner å skylle håret for siste gang kjenner Isak presset mot innsiden av de grå buksene sine. Han har pene slacks på i dag, ikke de vanlige trange jeansene, og det tynne stoffet i bokseren han har på er ikke nok til å holde noe på plass. Han flytter forsiktig på hånden og kjenner bulen i skrittet tydelig. Når han legger hånden over den, kjenner han plutselig at stoffet i bokseren er fuktig, og han skvetter til ved tanken på at fuktigheten skal trenge gjennom og lage en avslørende, mørk flekk på buksen.

“Oi, sorry, var det for kaldt?” unnskylder frisøren seg og flytter dusjen litt.  
“Neida, det går bra. Men kan du kjappe deg litt, eller, jeg har dårlig tid?” Isak sier det fort, nesten støter ordene ut.  
“Slapp av, jeg er ferdig til halv ti, sa jeg.”

“Sånn, bli med bort hit nå, så klipper vi.” Frisøren er avslappet og rolig i bevegelsene når han legger hånden på Isaks nakke for å hindre håndkleet i å skli ned. Isak bøyer seg fremover for å hindre det våte i å presse mot buksen, han må sjekke hvordan dette ser ut før han går i jobbintervjuet, pokker at han måtte velge de grå buksene i dag!  
“Huff da, var ikke massasjestolen noe digg, eller?” Frisøren ser bekymret på ham.  
Isak retter seg opp og rister på hodet. “Nei, den var digg den. Blir bare litt støl når jeg sitter, sånn generelt. Uansett hvor jeg sitter, liksom”, svarer han hektisk.  
Even ser granskende på ham. Isak synes han så vidt ser antydningen til et lite smil.

Det føles som om hårklippen tar en evighet. Frisøren klipper og klipper, går over de korte stubbene etter maskinen med saks etterpå. Isak ser utålmodig på klokken, den er allerede halv ti, og det er ennå noen minutter til frisøren er ferdig, og så må han betale etterpå.  
“Sorry, ass, men jeg har en avtale klokken ti…”  
“Jada, men du må jo få det skikkelig bra”, protesterer frisøren.  
“Det er ikke så farlig altså, jeg synes det er bra nå.” Isak synes ikke det, frisøren har ennå ikke vært nær panneluggen hans, men han har jo ikke tid til dette mer.  
“Det er ikke så mye igjen nå.” Frisøren tar tak i en hårdusk på hver side og trekker dem ned mens han skakker på hodet og ser på ham i speilet. Han klipper litt på den ene siden, før han måler igjen.  
“Det er greit nå.” Isak begynner å bli virkelig stresset, han burde jo ha fikset dette for flere dager siden.  
“Straks ferdig!” Det virker som frisøren setter opp farten litt nå, klippingen er mer målbevisst og klikkingen fra saksen går raskere, synes Isak. Hendene hans kiler når de rufser gjennom håret hans.

Omsider er han ferdig. Isak reiser seg og stikker hendene i lommen for å rette litt på utstyret, heldigvis har boneren lagt seg, og når han kaster et kjapt blikk nedover seg selv i speilet når frisøren fjerner kappen, kan han ikke se noen flekker. Han puster lettet ut, håret er også bra, han ser ordentlig ut, litt kul, det er kort i nakken, deilig å stryke over. Han ser bra ut, tenker han, grå bukser og blå skjorte, han aner ikke hva dresskoden egentlig er der han skal på intervju, men skjorte og bukse blir aldri feil, tenker han.

Utålmodig står han foran kassen og venter på frisøren. Han vipper fra tå til hæl mens han ser på mannen som koster rundt stolen han nettopp satt i. Han ser ikke ut til å ense ham, går bare stille rundt og koster mens han kikker ned på hårtustene som ligger på gulvet.

Etter et halvt minutt blir Isak utålmodig. “Vil du ha betaling eller?”  
Mannen ser forvirret på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Hvis jeg skal betale må du nesten komme hit nå, jeg har det travelt!”  
“Jammen du skal jo ikke det. Eskild sa det var greit, han skulle jo egentlig ta det.”  
“Åh.”

Idet han lukker døren kommer han på at han ikke sa takk, og snur og går inn igjen. “Takk da!” roper han innover i lokalet. Frisøren ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene. “Null problem. Lykke til på intervjuet da!”  
“Takk!” roper Isak tilbake og småløper ut døren og bortover gaten.

En uke senere går Isak inn gjennom døren til salongen igjen. Klokken er ni, og Isak vet at Eskild ikke er på jobb. De var ute kvelden før og Eskild dropper nok den første timen på jobb, tenker Isak, det er vel sjefens privilegium å gjøre det en helt vanlig onsdag.

Mannen bak kassen lyser opp når han ser Isak. “Halla!” Smilet hans skjuler nesten øynene igjen. Isak ser fascinert på smilerynkene som sprer seg fra øyenkroken, som en vifte utover.  
“Hei!”  
Det blir stille.  
“Eskild er ikke her.”  
“Jeg vet det”, svarer Isak. “Men jeg trenger en hårvask, for dusjen hjemme virker ikke og det hadde vært så digg å vaske håret. Har du kanskje litt tid eller?” Stemmen sprekker opp i fistel på slutten av setningen.  
“Selvfølgelig! Kom her!” Øynene lyser mot ham.

Isak setter seg ned i stolen foran vasken og lener seg tilbake mens frisøren setter en kopp kaffe foran ham. Han smiler forsiktig når mannen hekter kappen rundt ham og legger håndkleet under nakken hans. Frisøren fører varsomt håret hans bakover og skyller det med den varme dusjen. Fingrene hans stryker forsiktig gjennom håret mens han heller i shampo. Shampoen lukter det samme som før, den søtlige mandelduften, det er en grønn flaske, ser Isak, han må huske å kjøpe en.

Han gnir den varsomt inn i håret. Fingertuppene glir i små sirkler over hodebunnen, fra nakken og fremover, langs hårfestet, bak ørene, tilbake til nakken. Isak lukker øynene og nyter frisørens fingre, fingertuppene kjennes ut som lette slag av sommerfuglvinger som slår mot hodet hans. Han vasker ut shampoen, masserer hodebunnen med olje og skyller det ut til slutt. Uten at Isak har merket at han er stiv, kjenner han at anspente muskler slapper av mens frisøren varsomt lar fingrene gli gjennom håret og over hodebunnen hans.

“Sånn, nå er vi ferdig. Du trenger ikke hårklipp nå?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke. Hva tror du?” Isak løfter hånden mot det våte håret.  
“Det ser perfekt ut, synes jeg. Du har en bra frisør.”  
Isak smiler mot ham i speilet. “Ja, kanskje det.” Øynene hans er blå som himmelen en sommerdag, de har noen mørkere flekker inne ved pupillen.  
“Hva heter han da?” spør frisøren plutselig.  
Isak ser på ham igjen og løfter det ene øyenbrynet mens han trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke jeg, ass.”  
“Æsj, det er kjipt da”, svarer frisøren. “Hvordan skal du kunne gå dit igjen da?”  
“Jeg får vel finne en annen da?” Isak har ennå ikke sluppet blikket hans.  
“Men du var jo så fornøyd!” protesterer frisøren.  
“Ja, jeg vet jo hvor han jobber, da.”  
Frisøren smiler mot ham mens han drar fingrene gjennom håret for å forme det. “Bra det da. Men dusjen din er jo sikkert snart i orden, og da kan du vel dusje hjemme i stedet?”  
Isak rynker på pannen. Et øyeblikk skjønner han ikke hva mannen snakker om. “Eh, dusjen?”  
“Ja, du sa den var ødelagt?”  
“Åh, dusjen. DUSJEN ja. Ja, det er nok fikset….snart.”  
“Gotcha”, ler frisøren mot ham. “Snart fikset.”

“Hvordan gikk det med jobbintervjuet, forresten?” spør han mens han tar av Isak kappen igjen. Fingrene hans stryker over huden i nakken når han åpner den og armene hans sveiper over skuldrene når han løfter den av ham. Han har den samme søtlige mandelduften som sist gang.  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Det gikk bra, tror jeg. Men jeg har ikke hørt noe ennå.”  
“Du hører sikkert fra dem snart, da.”  
“De snakket om at det kunne ta et par uker, så kanskje neste uke?”  
“Mm. Jeg er sikker på du får jobben. Du var jo så kjekk!”  
Isak blir varm og rød i ansiktet, kjenner han. Han smiler og ser ned. “Kjekk, huh.”  
“Du er dritkjekk, Isak.” Det er smil i stemmen hans. Isak ser opp på ham og rynker på pannen. “Isak? Hvordan vet du hva jeg heter?”  
“Jeg så det første gang du var her”, sier han mykt.  
“Åh.” Isak ser perpleks på ham.  
“Navnet ditt sto i avtaleboken, Isak.”  
“Åh.”  
“Ellers ville jeg spurt”, sier frisøren lavt.

Med ett står han veldig nær, føler Isak. Han må løfte ansiktet for å se ham, selv om han ikke er særlig mye høyere enn ham. Han har en hårlokk som ligger skeivt, ser han, den faller frem i pannen hans. Ansiktet hans nærmer seg Isaks, og Isak løfter haken litt for å komme enda nærmere. Han kjenner pusten hans mot øret, den kiler, og han vrir så vidt på hodet for å komme unna. Den raske bevegelsen fører til at kinnet hans streifer frisørens. Huden hans er myk og varm, han har nesten ingen skjeggvekst, ingen korte hår som stikker og kiler, bare dette myke streifet som får ham til å trekke pusten i et hikst.

Plutselig smeller det i døren. “Halloooo? Eeeer det noen her?” De hører en kvinnestemme fra lenger ute i lokalet. En kvinne med lyst hår og knallrød leppestift står like innenfor døren.  
Frisøren tar raskt et steg bort fra Isak og går mot kvinnen. “Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?”

Isak sniker seg ut mens frisøren og kvinnen prater, han ser såvidt frisøren kaste et blikk mot ham når han går, får med seg det lille blunket og smilet han sender ham før døren slår igjen bak ham.

Et par dager senere får han melding fra Eskild.

 

 **15:13**  
Hvorfor sa du ikke at dusjen din var ødelagt?

 **15:20**  
Jeg glemte det.

 **15:21**  
Du kunne jo dusja her.

 **15:21**  
Det er fiksa nå da.

 **15:28**  
Liker du han Even da?

 **15:35**  
Hvem er Even?

 **15:36**  
Isak!

 **15:37**  
Helt serr, jeg kjenner ingen Even.

 **15:37**  
Frisøren din.

 **15:50**  
Det er du som er frisøren min, Eskild.

 **15:55**  
Åh, mitt fadderbarn  <3

 **15:56**  
Jeg vet jo ikke om han liker menn en gang.

 **15:57**  
Det er da ingen frisører som er heteroseksuelle, Isak!

 **15:57**  
Du synes ikke det er en litt overfladisk generalisering?

 **15:59**  
Det er da bare sjukt positivt, er det ikke?

 **16:02**  
Så han har ikke dame da?

 **16:04**  
Nei, Isak, han har ikke dame. Og han er IKKE streit, for å si det sånn.

 

Isak ser ned på telefonen og smiler forsiktig mens han leser meldingene fra Eskild en gang til. Even har ikke dame. Even er ikke streit. Ok.

Noen dager senere kommer han inn i salongen igjen. Klokken er ni, de har nettopp åpnet. Han gleder seg til å treffe Even igjen, skal fortelle ham om den nye jobben, at han fikk jobben han var på intervju til. Han har tenkt på åpningsreplikken, at kraften lå i håret, akkurat som hos Samson, bare at hos ham lå det i den kule frisyren, ikke i selve håret.

Men når han kommer inn er det ikke Even som møter ham. Ikke er det Eskild heller. Det er en mørkhåret mann som smiler mot ham. “Hei” Han rekker frem hånden mot ham. “Chris.”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Chris?”  
“Heter du også Chris? Er vi nesten tvillinger?” stråler han.  
“Hæ? Nei, jeg heter Isak.”  
“Åja. Hei, Isak.” Håndtrykket hans er fast, for fast. Det gjør vondt når han klemmer rundt fingrene hans og ikke vil slippe. “Bli med bort til vasken”, sier han og drar ham med seg. Isak vrir seg løs og setter seg i stolen. Han kjenner at han ikke liker denne Chris, men han kan jo ikke bare stikke, tenker han.

Hendene hans er røffe og uvørne. Han gnir planløst og vekselvis for hardt og for mykt gjennom håret. Etterpå skyller han fort og søler vann i ansiktet til Isak. Han blunker når han får vann i øyet. “Åh, sorry”, mumler Chris uten å tørke det bort.  
“Du skal bare ha det stusset og stylet, eller?” Chris ser spørrende på ham. Isak nikker. “Okei”, sier Chris mens han griper etter klippemaskinen.  
“Skulle ikke Even jobbet i dag?” spør Isak etter en stund. Chris står og stusser håret hans i nakken.

Det glimter til i øynene til Chris. Isak greier ikke helt tolke det. “Even er gal”, sier han høyt mens han kutter tuppene på håret med en liten kniv. “Han farget håret til en gammel dame i regnbuefarger mens hun bare skulle stripe det litt.” Han fnyser foraktelig. “Jeg ville ikke latt ham komme nær håret mitt, for å si det sånn.”

Isak kjenner et blaff av indignert irritasjon gjennom kroppen. Even er da ikke sånn, denne Chris kan ikke stå slik og snakke om ham på denne måten. Han åpner munnen for å si noe.

“Au!” Han kjenner en skarp smerte i øret og rykker til. Fingrene blir våte når han krummer dem om det. Han rynker pannen når han holder fingrene opp foran ansiktet sitt og ser de røde dråpene på dem. “Hva faen?” utbryter han.

Chris løper etter papir, og gir ham et flak som han dytter mot øret. “Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen.”  
“Selvsagt var det ikke meningen, din forbanna amatør! Det er jo ingen som faens kutter noen i øret med vilje! Du er jo fullstendig inkompetent!” Isak reiser seg opp med et rykk, river av seg den svarte kappen og marsjerer med sinte skritt ut av salongen.

Han går inn på nærmeste kaffebar og setter seg ned ved et bord med en stor kopp kaffe. På forunderlig vis får den varme drikken ham til å roe seg ned etterhvert som den koffeinholdige væsken glir ned. Han ser ut av vinduet og fomler med telefonen, ser granskende på den lille skjermen, skroller gjennom noen gamle meldinger. Mens han biter seg i underleppen, skriver han en melding til Eskild.

 

 **10:50**  
Hvor er Even?

 

Han får ikke noe svar, han hadde ikke regnet med det heller. Eskild pleier å være opptatt om morgenen, enten er han i salongen eller så sover han lenge og jobber utover kvelden. Først mens han står hjemme hos seg selv igjen og smører et par knekkebrød til lunsj plinger det i telefonen.

 

 **12:11**  
Han er syk.

 **12:45**  
Vet du når han kommer på jobb igjen?

 

Isak stirrer på skriveboblen som kommer og forsvinner flere ganger, før svaret omsider dukker opp.

 

 **12:48**  
Nei, dessverre.

 

Isak begynner i den nye jobben uken etter. Det er spennende, interessante arbeidsoppgaver, mye å lære, og dagene på jobb føles korte samtidig som han er sliten hver eneste dag og knapt orker annet enn å sove, spise og gå på jobb.

Han tenker flere ganger at han burde stikke innom Eskild, ta en kopp kaffe, fortelle siste nytt om jobben og kollegene, se om Even er der. Han ser for seg de blå øynene som stråler i ansiktet, smilet som nesten får dem til å forsvinne, håret som ser så mykt ut. Fingrene hans mot hodebunnen, den forsiktige massasjen, de små berøringene mot huden hans, ilingene når fingertuppene strøk over nakken eller rørte ved kjeven hans. Stemmen hans, kinnet hans, den søtlige lukten av mandler.

Men alltid kommer det noe i veien. Lange dager på jobb, prosjektmøter på odde tidspunkter, overtid, tidlige morgener, dårlig vær som ikke frister til omveien forbi salongen. Flere ganger har han bestemt seg for å dra, men på slutten av dagen er han så utkjørt at han bare vil hjem, knapt nok orker bestille take-away han kan plukke opp fra thairestauranten like ved leiligheten.

En fredag ettermiddag sitter han på jobb og svetter over personalsystemet. Lederen hans har vært på ham flere ganger for å få ham til å levere reiseregninger for de siste reisene, og truer med lønnstrekk allerede på den andre lønningen dersom han ikke leverer timelistene sine snart. Isak sitter foran skjermen og slipper fra seg små, oppgitte stønn. Han vrir hodet i små sirkler, nakken er stiv og han kjenner hvordan aversjonen mot dette systemet sprer seg i kroppen.

Omsider er han ferdig med timelistene, det er unødvendig tungvint, tenker han. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor både arbeidstiden og timene fordelt på prosjekter må inn, det siste burde være nok. Det er ingen som spør _når_ han jobbet uansett.

Så er det reiseregningene. Han ser bort på den rufsete bunken med kvitteringer som ligger på pulten og sukker. Han har prøvd sortere dem, i tillegg må han finne flybilletter og kvitteringer i mailboksen sin før han sjekker kalenderen for å finne ut hvilket møte han egentlig var på.

En time senere er han omsider godt i gang med føringen. Listen over reiser han har vært på står på en postit-lapp foran ham, de elektroniske kvitteringene er pent sortert i mapper på PCen, og han har tatt bilder av alle de andre kvitteringene og sendt på e-post til seg selv. En kollega kommer forbi og lurer på hva han holder på med, hvorfor bruker han ikke bare appen? Appen, hvilken føkkings app, tenker han og ser irritert på henne.

Så lyser telefonen opp et øyeblikk og kommer med et svakt pling før den blir liggende og dirre med jevne mellomrom. Litt oppgitt over avbrytelsen løfter han den opp for å se på skjermen.

 

**Salong Guru**

**14:30**  
Vi minner om timen din hos oss klokken 16:00. Velkommen!

 

Han rynker på pannen. Han har jo ikke bestilt noen frisørtime, tenker han forvirret, sjekker for sikkerhets skyld kalenderen i tilfelle han har glemt det, men nei, ingen time.

Raskt blar han i kontaktlisten sin og løfter telefonen til øret.

“Eskild!”  
“Baby gay!”  
“Jeg fikk melding om at jeg har frisørtime, men jeg har ikke bestilt det ass.”  
“Jammen klart du skal til frisøren!”  
“Jeg har ikke bestilt noen time.”  
“Når do få innkalling, do må komme. Det sa min mor”, sier Eskild i et dårlig forsøk på en imitasjon av Mr. Lee-reklamen.  
“Men jeg er jo på jobb.”  
“Ikke noe men, Isak. Kom du. Herregud, det er fredag, du kan jo ikke jobbe hele tiden. Klokka fire. Ferdi.” Så legger han på.

Isak forsøker å få gjort ferdig reiseregningene, men får feilmeldinger fra systemet, det mangler starttid for reisen, overnattingssted er ikke spesifisert, frokosten står ikke på egen linje på hotellkvitteringen og han regner feil når han skal finne riktig tall, han skjønner ikke om det er diett med eller uten skattefradrag, er usikker på om avstanden skal måles i luftlinje eller om han kan ta med den føkkings lange omveien rundt jernbaneområdet, det tar over ti minutter å gå den kilometeren selv om det er så vidt over 200 meter i luftlinje, og han har jo for pokker sikkerhetskurset som burde gi ham lov til å gå rett over sporene.

Det koker i ham, og oppgitt dytter han bunken med billetter under dockingstasjonen. Ved nærmere ettertanke legger han det i en plastmappe i PC-sekken. Han får fikse det i kveld i stedet.

Han tar på seg jakken og går mot heisen. Kragen er trukket opp under ørene, og han har blikket rettet ned mot gulvet, han gidder ikke snakke med noen nå. Han er i ferd med å putte headsetet i ørene når noen snakker til ham.  
“Er det helg eller?” Det er IT-sikkerhets-fyren, han husker ikke navnet hans, men de snakket om kaffe i lunsjen i går. Han brenner sin egen kaffe hjemme, kjøper grønne kaffebønner fra Wendelboe, har aeropress på hyllen over pulten.  
Isak nikker. “Det er vel det”, mumler han. “Må bare få fikset noen reiseregninger.”  
“Ja, det er jo helt håpløst. Har du fått hjelp, eller?”  
“Hjelp?” Isak ser litt forvirret på ham.  
“Ja, Anita hjelper deg vel?” spør han.  
“Hvem er Anita?”  
“Åh, har du ikke møtt Anita?” Kollegaen ser påtatt sjokkert ut og ler høyt. “Hun må du treffe! Det er sekretæren på avdelingen, hun veit alt, og kan alt, og hvis hun ikke veit det så finner hun det ut. Hun sitter borte ved meg, kom bortover på mandag så hjelper hun deg. Hun har alle prosjektnumrene og aktiviteter i huet og kan alle reglene og triksa.” Han snakker bredt, Isak greier ikke helt å stedfeste dialekten.

De sier god helg og går hver sin vei når de kommer ut hovedinngangen. Salongen ligger ikke så langt unna jobben, noen hundre meter vestover, det tar bare 10-15 minutter å gå. Han vurderer å stikke innom Kaffebrenneriet på veien, men kanskje han har fått nok kaffe i dag. Magen kjennes litt merkelig, han føler seg småkvalm, men samtidig merkelig lett, som om han skal til å lette, som om han kan fly hvis han sparker fra med tærne. Det er en rar følelse, det kjennes som små bobler løsner i ham, gassbobler som sildrer og glir rundt inni ham, han er ikke sikker på hva han føler, men han kjenner det er noe, noe som skal skje.

Utenfor frisørsalongen blir han stående litt, akkurat bortenfor de store vinduene ut mot gaten. Han ser på skiltet over inngangen, “Salong Guru” i snirklete gullbokstaver på turkis bakgrunn med gylne ornamenter rundt, det minner om noe orientalsk, tenker han. Innvendig er det alminnelig moderne, svart og hvitt, fliser på gulvet, svart inventar, han husker ikke egentlig hvordan det ser ut der, men så er interiør også ganske langt fra interessesfæren hans. Han har hjulpet Eskild med datanettverket der inne, ikke at det var så komplisert, men han satte opp eget nett for de fjernstyrte lyspærene, høytalerne og hårtørkerne, plasserte kassasystemet for seg selv og opprettet gratis gjestenett for kunder. Det var det minste han kunne gjøre for Eskild, tenkte han.

En kunde kommer ut av døren, hun snur seg og sier noe gjennom den åpne døren idet hun setter foten på fortauet utenfor, sikkert en hilsen. Klokken er straks fire, han burde snart gå inn selv. Han trekker pusten dypt, inn gjennom nesen, ut gjennom munnen, fukter leppene med tungespissen, retter på klærne, passer på at skjorten er jevnt nede i bukselinningen. Håret er det vel ikke så nøye med, men han drar hånden gjennom det, luggen er litt lang, han har ikke klippet den siden Even klippet ham for nesten to måneder siden, bare nakken ble stusset da han var hos Chris. Uvegerlig tar han på øret når han tenker på Chris, kjenner at kjeven strammer seg i irritasjon eller sinne.

Med faste steg går han mot inngangen og åpner døren bestemt. Innenfor kaster han et raskt blikk rundt i lokalet. Det er et par kunder der, Eskild klipper den ene, en ny frisør han ikke har møtt før lager striper på den andre. Hun ser hyggelig ut, kort mørkt hår, svarte jeans som de fleste andre her. Han husker Eskild fortalte om henne for en stund siden, etter eller annet, var det hun som hadde praksisplass gjennom et dagsenter, tro?

Blikket vandrer videre. Han skal til å si hei til Eskild idet Even kommer ut fra bakrommet. Han ser alvorlig ut, ansiktet hans er dratt og han har mørke skygger under øynene. Ansiktet hans lyser opp når han ser Isak, skikkelsen retter seg opp, fargene hans trer klarere frem samtidig som alt annet i rommet forsvinner bakover i en tåke, blir til noe diffust et sted i et parallelt univers.

Boblene i magen beveger seg og klekkes til sommerfugler, hundrevis av sommerfuglvinger folder seg ut på samme tid og danner en kilende sverm på innsiden hans. Han blir stående stille, det er underlig at det går an, det kjennes ut som om han skal fly, som om sommerfuglene skal løfte ham og fly ham avgårde, eller bort til Even.

“Halla.” Even står plutselig like foran ham. Han flakker med blikket og svelger.  
“Hei.” Isak ser på ham.  
“Bli med meg’a.” Uten å vente på svar, snur Even seg og går mot stolene på motsatt side av rommet. Isak blir stående litt forvirret før han følger etter.

Ingen av dem sier et ord. Even tar den svarte frisørkappen ned fra stumtjeneren og blir stående med den i hånden. Han flakker med blikket, det ser ut som om han vil rømme. Isak svelger og svelger. Klumpen i halsen vil ikke forsvinne, og sommerfuglene i magen presser på.

Even ser på Isak, de blå øynene er låst på ham nå, og Isak greier ikke annet enn å se tilbake, la blikket sitt drukne i Evens blikk. Leppene til Even dirrer. Det ser ut som han vil si noe.

Isak løfter hånden mot ham, ikke avvergende, men gir ham håndflaten sin og et lite smil. Ingen av dem bør si noe nå, ikke ta sjansen på å ødelegge dette, hva det nå enn er.

Kroppen tvinger seg fremover, den ene foten flytter seg foran den andre inntil han med ett står tett inntil Even. Hendene hans legger seg langs kjeven hans, fingertuppene kjærtegner så vidt den lille gropen under øret mens den ene tommelen stryker langsomt over kinnbeinet. Den andre glir fremover mot munnen og kjenner på de myke leppene. Even skiller dem såvidt og Isak kan kjenne fuktigheten fra ham mot puten på tommelen. Han stønner svakt når den ru tungespissen kiler ham.

Even tar det lille skrittet som mangler og møter Isak med munnen. Møter varmen fra leppene hans, kjenner brystkassene mot hverandre, armene hans rundt seg, blå og grønne øyne som nesten smelter sammen.

**Author's Note:**

> Og så levde de lykkelig alle sine dage og Isak fikk vasket håret hver morgen? Helt uten å bekymre seg for reiseregninger en eneste gang! 
> 
> Denne historien postes fra en stor flyplass midt i Europa, jeg er på jobbreise. Men det er ikke kjedereise innland/utland, og jeg har allerede tatt bilde av kvitteringene mine og lastet opp i appen. Ikke minst har jeg hvitvin og vindu med utsikt mot rullebanen. Perfekt for en liten flynerd!
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for fri flikking og ekte massasje på teksten! ❤  
> Takk også til frisøren på min lokale salong (som ikke heter Guru) for hårvask og hodebunnsmasasje. I'll be back.


End file.
